Finding A Way
by Petra Pen
Summary: Sequal to Do You Love Me? Zhane has come out of his frozen state. Can Ashley Andros and Zhane make a releationship work between the three of them? Or is it destined to fail from the start? COMPLETE! TRAILER URL IS IN PROFILE
1. Will This Work?

**Finding A Way**

**Sequel to** Do You Love Me?

Season; PRIS

**Created by**: AshleyAndrosForever A.k.A. Andros/Ashley/ZhaneForever (look at my profile)

**Dedicated to**: AshleyHammondAstroYellow & Arwennicole –If it weren't for you two I wouldn't have anyone to bounce ideas off of. Thanks guys!

Will This Work?

_Dear Diary._

_Hey sorry it's been so long. Well do I have news for you. You remember when I wrote telling you about Zhane? Well HE'S ALIVE! We where fighting outside the Mega Ship today and the ship took a few hits causing it to lose power, which caused Zhane to thaw out. He's now the silver power ranger. Andros was real glad he was back. Then again he should be as it is his fiancée. Andros never took his engagement ring off the chain around his neck. I wonder if he put it back on. Guess I'll find out later. OH someone's at my door. I'll write more later._

_Ashley Hammond_

_Astro Yellow Ranger_

"Come in" Ashley said as she put her diary back in it's hiding spot just as Andros and Zhane walked into the room.

Andros reached down and gave Ashley a small kiss on the check as did Zhane and then they sat down on the chair and bed.

"Do you have some time Ashley? The three of us need to talk." Andros said seriously.

Ashley nodded her head yes and Andros took a deep breath and the began to speak.

"Ashley, you know Zhane and I where engaged before he was frozen to save his life. Zhane, you know Ashley and I dated after she became the Astro Yellow Ranger and that she helped me take care of you for the past two months. You both are very special to me which is why I want you to consider what I am about to say instead of brush it off immediately. I love you both dearly and I don't want to lose either of you. Could we try a relationship. All three of us?" he asked uncertain that they would agree. Ashley was the first to speak.

"I made a promise to myself back when I first started helping you take care of Zhane. That if the two of you wanted to start your relationship again that I would back off." Andros and Zhane both opened their mouths to disagree with her but she silenced them with a look. "But I would be willing ot give this a try if it is what _both_ of you want." She said finishing in a strong voice.

Andros and Zhane started at her for a moment shocked at her exclamation.

Zhane spoke first.

"Well that went better than expected." He said effectively breaking the tense mood causing all three of them to laugh.

Andros slowly pulled Ashley onto his lap and leaned back against Zhane closing his eyes.

Ashley and Zhane smiled at each other because of Andros's show of trust in both of them by closing his eyes.

Ashley raised herself to her knees and began to slowly kiss Andros's neck while Zhane began to kiss the nape of his neck as well causing him to moan.

Andros surrendered himself to their ministrations.

An hour later they we content with just laying in each others arms.

"Do you think this will really work?" Andros asked softly. Scared that his dream would stay just that. A dream.

"We'll find a way" Ashley said resting her head back on Zhane's chest.

"Yes, we'll find a way." Zhane echoed as they all drifted off to sleep.


	2. We Can Try to Make It Work

The next day they all decided that they would all go to the park and just try and relax. No monster attacks had happened recently so they decided to take a break.

While Carlos, T.J. and Cassie where playing frisbee. Ashley, Andros, and Zhane walked off to a more secluded area of the park.

"Guys let's go." Ashley said once the other three where distracted. They obediently followed her. They walked for about a minute until they found a hidden group of trees close to the lake.

Ashley spun around and the fell to the ground laughing, her lovers soon sitting down beside her. Andros began to run his hand through her hair absentmindedly, while Zhane did the same to Andros.

"I'm beginning to think this could work." Andros said softly causing his partners to smile.

"We'll see, but don't go counting your chickens before they hatch." Zhane reminded him.

Ashley sighed and pulled away from the two of them standing up, and walking over to another end of the grove. Andros and Zhane shared a look and quickly got up and followed her.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Zhane asked as he massaged her shoulders slowly.

"Both of you keep saying: 'I think this could work' or 'We'll see' why are you both so discouraged, that you don't think this could work?" she asked near tears.

Andros threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her flush up against him with Zhane behind her. Andros's mouth over her left ear. Zhane's over her right.

"We've never had a lasting relationship with anyone but each other." Andros began.

"Which was how we wound up engaged" Zhane put in.

"We really want this to work…"Andros began but again Zhane interpreted him.

"So we're being careful" hear Zhane bit the base of her neck. "gentle" Andros ran his tongue across her entire neck. "and loving" they finished together both giving her a scorching kiss one right after the other leaving her breathless. Andros reached over to Zhane to pull him into a kiss when they heard the others calling them telling them it was time to go. He unwillingly pulled back and they all straightened their clothing as they walked back over to the others.

Once back on the Mega Ship everyone once again went their separate ways except Andros, Ashley and Zhane who went to the training room and began to spar with one another.

First, Ashley fought Zhane. She won but Zhane had let her win.

Second Ashley fought Andros. He won but he still went easy on her.

Finally Zhane and Andros fought. It was a close call but Andros won in the end.

By the time nine pm rolled around they had just finished their sparing matches so they gave each other a brief kiss and went their separate ways.

Reluctantly.


	3. Her Fears Part One

**Chapter Three: Her Fears Part One**

Ashley shot up out of her bed sweating. She thought she had gotten through those dreams. 'Apparently not' her rational mind said as she got up out of bed and made her way to the observatory.

She started off into space for a while until she felt two different hands touch her shoulder.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly, even though there was no reason to whisper.

"It's no problem. We where finishing up some work on the Mega Ship." Andros said as he began to massage her neck, trying to get her to relax.

"Andros knock it off. That will just put me back to sleep." She said slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you want to go back to sleep?" Zhane asked as he took one of her hands into his and began to send calm energy into her body.

"Because the dreams will come back." Was her barley audible reply but both Karvoians heard her as they shared a look over her head.

"What dreams love?" Andros asked as he sat down and pulled her to relax up against himself.

"What my "father" did to me" she said softer than before. Once she said it, though. she regretted it because she felt both of them tense at the mention of what her "father" did to her. Apparently Andros had told Zhane because she was sure she hadn't. Yet he if wanted to be in a relationship with her involved he needed to know why she could be so skittish at times, especially when it involved intimate times. Should they ever get that far.

Zhane and Andros seemed to be having a conversation as they where both quiet for quite a while but the must have come to a conclusion because they both stood up and then helped her up. She didn't seem to notice when Andros picked her up and carried her not back to her room, but to his as Zhane punched in Andros's access code causing Ashley to wonder briefly why he had it.

Andros gently set her down on the bed. When she made a move to get up Zhane gently pushed her back down onto the bed and gave her a look that said 'stay or else' which caused her to raiser her eyebrows at them both. Andros seemed to be ignoring her as he went through his dresser drawers and pulled out a two pair of red boxers, two red shirts and a sliver boxers and silver shirt. He handed the silver set to Zhane and laid one of the red sets on the bed next to Ashley.

Andros and Zhane quickly changed and then noticed that Ashley hadn't moved to change. They shared another brief conversation and then moved to either side of Ashley.

Slowly the peeled off her sweat soaked shirt and p.j. bottoms and then went to the bathroom and brought back two wet rags and slowly began to cool her off. Once her body had calmed down they put the shirt and boxers on her and allowed her to remove her underwear and threw them in a pile with the rest of their day clothes.

Ashley laid back on the bed with Zhane and Andros on either side of her with both of them facing her.

Zhane slowly reached out and began to pepper her face and neck with kisses while Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley and pulled her flush against his body causing both Ashley and Zhane to moan. One in pleasure, the other in disappointment at having to move.

Ashley had enough of the teasing.

She grabbed Zhane by the hair and pulled him into a kiss while she grinded backwards into Andros earning her a moan from deep within his throat.

Andros suddenly pulled back and broke all three of them up.

"I don't want our first time together to be sympathy deal. Let's cool it down a bit. Maybe later but not tonight." He said glad to see the other two nod in agreement.

They kept up with the petting and kissing until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Something Different

**Something Different **

Ashley woke up to find two bodies pressed against her's. Instantly she knew who they where and smiled slightly to herself. Andros's hair was a mess as he had taken it out of the ponytail he normally kept it in. Zhane looked as charming as every even in his sleep. Ashley slowly reached out and moved a lock of hair out of Andros and Zhane's faces unexpectedly waking them up. Both had small smiles on their face.

"Any more nightmares?" Andros asked as he sat up bringing Ashley with him unintentionally.

"No, in fact it was one of the best night's sleep I've had in a while. You guys feel like going to the Synthetron and getting food before the other's get up? "She asked as they where always the first people up. Even before they started dating, they always where together in the morning for their breakfast. It gave them time to be alone and not practice their fighting skills.

"Sounds like a plan." Zhane said as he rose and stood up pulling Ashley and Andros to their feet.

They made their way down to the Synthetron and each got a bowl of fruit and some water and then went back up to Ashley's room.

Once they reached Ashley's room they all sat down on the floor by her bed and began to eat slowly as they talked.

"Hey Zhane?" Ashley asked. "If someone had told you three years ago you would be dating your best friend AND a girl would you have believed them?"

Zhane looked at her and smiled leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Probably not, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." He said his voice going low. "It's something different, but it's something I love." Zhane said as he leaned back into Andros who wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world to have two people love me so much, I just wish the two of you could learn to love each other like you love me." Andros said quietly speaking his deepest and darkest secret and wish.

"We try Dros. We really do." Zhane said as he glanced at Ashley who was now petting Andros's arm/

"I know and I know I'm sounding greedy for wanting you both. I just want you two to be as happy as I am." He said.

"We know Andros. We know. We'll get there, it's just going to take some time. It can't just happen over night. You and Zhane had time to work out the kinks. You and I had time to work out the kinks. Now Zhane and I need to find a way to work out the kinks is all." Ashley said smiling at Zhane.

Neither Zhane nor Ashley were to keen on letting the other into their heart, but if Andros wanted it he would get it. They just didn't realize that it would happen sooner and a lot more differently than they had thought.


	5. Shipwrecked Part One

**Finding A Way**

**Chapter Five: Shipwrecked Part One**

Ashley, Andros and Zhane where asleep on Ashley's bed after an awkward make out session, about a week later, when the alarms started going off. Everyone else was gone on a weekend off with their families so it was only the three of them.

They made it to the main deck and Andros pulled up the other ships distress signal. He pulled the coordinates up on the screen and then pin pointed them on a map. It was about ten light-years away. Andros then put the coordinates onto a disk like structure and handed it to Ashley and a tracking device to Zhane.

"Zhane, Ashley I want you two to handle this. Someone needs to stay here and monitor Earth. You can take the proto type Mini Mega Ship. It's in the second hanger. All the supplies you need are already on the ship. On your way back Zhane; teach Ashley how to fly it, so take your time, if someone is not in immediate need of health care." Andros said as he then walked out of the bridge and guided them to the second hanger.

They said a sweet but brief good bye and Ashley and Zhane slowly guided the Mini Mega Ship away from its mother ship.

"According to the message Andros gave us they aren't in immediate danger so we don't have to rush but we do need to get there in a timely manner." Zhane said as he placed the ship into Mack Speed Three, realizing his boyfriend had pre set the destination. Then went to explore the ship with Ashley following him.

"I see that the ship as AI capacity so why isn't the AI online?" Ashley asked pointing out the red eye that was sticking out of the wall out to her boyfriend.

"I don't know but we're going to find out once we get an inventory done." Zhane said as he went up to the second and only other level of the ship. They walked past a gym, a room that looked like an office, a rec room, and one bedroom before they reached the end of the hall.

"Looks like we have to share a room." Ashley said as she stuck her head in the room and saw two beds. One a twin. The other a queen. Zhane also stuck his head in the room and frowned but didn't say anything.

"Well we have a few hours until lunch. Feel like getting some statistics done and finding out what on Earth happened to our AI?" Zhane asked trying to lighten the mood.

Ashley nodded her head and they went to the engine room and began to run some statistics on the AI's wiring.

Three hours and several choice words later they where frustrated. No. they where beyond frustrated.

Zhane slammed his fist into the wall successfully putting a dent into it and startling Ashley.

"Damn it" he said as he cradled his injured hand.

Ashley clamed down from her scare and went into "mother hen" mode.

"Let me see it" she said as she took the hand from him and turned it to where she could get a good look at it.

Zhane slightly hissed in pain.

"Sorry" she said as she turned the hand more slowly the other way.

"Well Zhane. You've broken it. No doubt about it." She said three minutes later as she was leading him to the med bay on the first floor.

Once inside the med bay she made him sit down and she found a split and placed it over his hand and arm.

"The best you could do Zhane would be to rest for the rest of the day." Ashley said as he stood up and frowned.

"I guess we'll work on getting the AI up tomorrow." Zhane said as he and Ashley made their way back to their room.

Ashley flopped onto one of the beds with Zhane following her not so gracefully.

"We haven't heard anything from Andros since we left I wonder why?" Zhane mused as he felt something push into his back. He grunted and reached under his back and pulled up a personal disk. "This may be why" he finished dryly and they went to the main bridge to play it.

He placed it in the player and took a sit beside Ashley.

Andros showed up on the screen.

"If you are watching this then you have probably figured out the distress call was fake." Andros said smiling at them predicting their shocked faces. "Yes I made the alarm go off. Yes I sent you off on yourselves. I did it on purpose. I realize you both love me with all your hearts, but if you can't learn to love each other. What we have will not work. The AI has been shutoff. The Synthetron still works so that is all good. I'll see you both in a month. OH and Zhane? If she gets pregnant without me involved. Your dead." And with that Andros flashed them a killer smile and his face left the screen.

Ashley and Zhane shared a look and the took in a deep breathe.

"Let me get this straight. Andros thinks we don't get along. So he sends us out into space for a month. "Zhane said.

"He told you not to get me pregnant without him involved so I'm guessing he doesn't care if we have sex." Ashley said off handedly.

She didn't notice Zhane's hurt look until an emotionless voice said.

"So that's all our union would be to you?" he asked.

She looked up at him shocked.

"No….Zhane….don't leave that's not what I…." she stopped. Zhane had already left the room. "Meant" she finished softly.

It was going to be a long month. Ashley decided.


	6. Shipwrecked Part Two

**Shipwrecked Part Two**

Ashley slowly walked into the bed room careful to avoid the now sleeping Zhane. She laid down on her bed closing her eyes and sighing.

"Zhane you know that was not what I meant." She whispered to his sleeping form as she rolled away so she wasn't facing him.

She was almost asleep when she felt an extra weight added to the bed and an arm wrap around her.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice sounding different.

She tried to roll over so she was facing him but he stopped her.

"No listen. I over reacted. I love you. I know I love you but I don't know how to show it." He said through tears.

Ashley again tired to roll over and succeed this time. She wrapped an arm around Zhane's stomach and put her hand behind his neck as she began to slowly kiss him.

He instinctively he pulled her body closer to his. Zhane then began to return her kisses with more fire than he had ever shown her. He grunted when she grinded against him and his hand started to undo the fly of her jeans.

She rocked back into the bed when he pinched her clit in between his thumb and middle finger letting out a whimper. This excited Zhane.

"You like that?" he asked. His voice dropping and octave.

She whimpered again in response to his torture.

He pinched her clit one more time before he allowed his hand to move up to her shirt. He relieved her of her shirt as he threw it across the room exposing her rounded breasts hidden beneath a thin piece of fabric. He reached out and pinched her nipple in between his fingers as well earning him a deep throated moan.


	7. Shipwrecked Part Three

**Last Chapter. **

**  
Special Thanks to lostfanforever. Sorry I didn't let you BETA this chapter but it was especially for you. **

**Chapter Seven: Shipwrecked Part Three**

Ashley and Zhane woke up the next morning knowing that something in their relationship had changed last night for the better. Ashley smiled at Zhane's sleeping form and then pulled herself up out of the bed to find some clothes. She looked over at the nightstand and saw two piles of clothes and a note laying on top of them. She walked over to the pile and picked up the note and read it.

_Ashley and Zhane,_

_I must say when I sent you two out here to bond I never expected it to work. Now I'm glad I did. You two where **way** to active last night for me not to have been involved though. We'll fix that later on though. I'm in the rec room whenever you wake up and who ever wakes up first let the other sleep and by the way I loved the show._

_Love,_

_Andros_

Ashley smiled at the thought of Andros being on board with them. She dressed quickly and practically skipped all the way to the rec room. She stepped into the rec room and looked around but didn't see Andros. She walked over to one of the side rooms the rec room had and just as she was about to open the door a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back into the warmth that she had missed.

"Hey Ash." He said his voice husky with desire.

"Mmmh why didn't you tell us you were here with us?" Ashley asked as she turned around in his arms to face him.

Andros laughed. "And miss the show I got last night? I don't think so. You two truly do care about each other. You just hid it very well!" he said nuzzling into her hair. He placed a kiss on her temple and then pulled her down onto a chair with him.

"You enjoy last night?" he asked with mirth in his voice.

"Yes. Although it would have been better if you where there." She pouted as she played with a piece of his dual toned hair.

"No but maybe later" he said shaking his head." I did this so the two of you could bond. It worked. So now I can stop playing peace maker in between you two and start loving you both."

Ashley smiled for the first time at the thought of the three of them actually dating as a true couple. It would be heaven.

Andros must have read her thoughts because he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. She pulled at his hair that was caught in between her fingers causing him to hiss and then moan as she changed tactics and began to massage his hair. He pulled her farther up onto his lap as he deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to run across her lips. A battle for domince began as their tongue's flicked around each others when someone coughed behind them. They broke apart guilty.

"Sorry. You sleep to late." Andros said as he pushed Ashley playfully off his lap and onto the floor in front of him so he could greet his other lover. Zhane allowed Andros to give him a sweet kiss and then he sat down on the floor beside Ashley taking her hand into his.

"No regrets?" he asked her, for once in his life serious.

"No regrets" was her reply as she pulled him in for a brief kiss.

Ashley closed her eyes and laid her head back on Zhane's leg while Andros ran his hands through her hair and placed her legs across his lap.

"Heaven" Zhane sighed summing up all of their feelings in one word.

Ashley and Andros agreed with him.

Ashley froze as both boys began to draw their tongues across either side of her neck causing her to shiver. It was an odd feeling but she loved it. To know that both of her boyfriends loved her as much as they loved each other although they had loved each other longer.

She gasped when Andros bite her neck.

"That had better not mark." She said in between gasps of pleasure. Andros just grunted that he heard her as he continued to bite and lick one side of her neck while Zhane did the same to the other.

Ashley smiled when Andros's hand found Zhane's and then both of their hands found the back zipper of the shirt she was wearing. They slowly shed her, and each other, of their clothing and proceeded, for the first time in their relationship to make love to one another.

**The End**

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers of _Finding A Way_. There will be a sequel but I am going to put it off for a little bit so I can work on some other fan fictions that I haven't posted yet so I can get them posted and a good foundation so I can work on them while I do other fics. I hope you like. I should have the trailer done within a few days. Also I realize that I have _Her Fears Part One_ in this chapter _Her Fears Part Two_ will be in the sequel. **


End file.
